GB 2 150 320 B describes an air throttle control for a blower burner capable of being operated in two stages and capable of being assembled in a relatively compact form.
The air throttle control described therein is still too large for certain pre-constructed small drives of air throttles. It is not possible, for instance, to install into some of the existing small drives the relay which is used in this prior art air throttle control. The prior art relay includes a latch. The space required by such a relay is about double and its price is considerably higher than a relay without a latch.
It is the object of the instant invention to modify the circuits for an air throttle control of the kind described in GB 2 150 320 B in such manner that less space will be required, making it possible to incorporate the air throttle control into such small drives.